


Sin

by Olamicabron



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: BAMF Ben, Daddy Kink, Feminization, M/M, bottom!henry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron
Summary: 脏





	Sin

「Henry，你一直是个乖孩子。你知道该怎么做，不是吗？」

*

房间里只有吊灯投射的昏黄光线，地上散布着酒瓶，猩红的酒水顺着瓶口缓缓流出蔓延，触及到一双苍白的脚掌，缓缓地将它们包围起来。

Henry忐忑不安地紧抓短裙的下摆，贴了甲片的指尖绞着边上的蕾丝，发出刮擦布料的细小声响，令他羞愧难堪。

他不稳地站在那滩冰凉的液体中央，长睫毛下的眼神忽闪着，此时此地的他像噤若寒蝉的小兽，等着他的主人——Mr.Affleck迈动步伐走到他面前，用阴晦而执着的目光逡巡他身子的每一部位，如同仔细审视着一份珍宝。等他享受够了Henry目光闪躲和手指绞紧裙摆的小动作后，便像个彬彬有礼的绅士般牵起他的手，隔着丝质的洁白手套摩挲他小小的手掌，然后放在嘴边刻下一吻。

室内微弱的灯光往Henry的白皙肌肤上裹了层光晕，他的身子止不住地发颤，任由他的养父抚摸他卷曲的发丝末梢，碰触他棕红眼影晕染的眼尾，之后两只手向下揉捏他的细瘦腰身，掐住他的胯骨往自己的方向一带。

“Good girl.”

男人缓慢哼出意味深长的呢喃，舌头在Henry的耳钉上舔出了湿溜溜的光泽。

Henry畏惧地颤抖了下，视野在他后退的一刹那迅速变换，他忍不住惊呼出声，被养父打横抱起来坐在沙发上，进行他们以前的游戏。Mr.Affleck会像摆弄脆弱的娃娃般，折动他用一手就能握住的脚踝或手腕，轻而易举地摆出各种淫秽的姿势。

Henry背靠在男人怀里，双腿被粗糙的手掌掰开，穿着处女般雪白吊带袜的小腿无力地挂在男人手臂上，脚上那双尖头细跟的白皮靴随着动作小幅度晃荡。他很想哭泣，而Mr.Affleck不会放过任何羞辱他机会，好像Henry生来就该被他玩弄于鼓掌之间，是他的性爱玩具但又是他的宝贝儿子和情人。

没有一点预警，Mr.Affleck的手直接探进了他的股间，Henry的遮羞物少得可怜，只有一条雕花镂空的轻薄丁字裤，还是女人的尺寸，将他饱满的奶白色臀肉挤了出来。

“你湿了，小淫妇。”他的养父用难听的话语折磨Henry的感官，一边道貌岸然地亲吻安慰他，舔掉Henry眼角渗出的一小滴眼泪，一边用指尖拨开两边湿亮的菊瓣，没入指节在软肉中翻搅。

Henry的反应十分剧烈，抑制不住破口的尖叫，身体也在突然的动作下骤然瑟缩。

“该喂饱你的daddy了，Henry。”

男人笑着摸进Henry的蕾丝文胸中，撩拨穿了蛇型乳环的粉点，Henry呜咽着夹紧了腿，却紧接着遭到Mr.Affleck针对他大腿嫩肉的一记凶狠揉捏。

“不要……不……求你……Affleck……先生……”Henry疼得两眼湿润，触电般的疼痛令他害怕，过去的经验告诉他若不服侍好自己的养父，等待他的将会是更加过火的性侵。Henry吸了吸鼻子，眼睛眨动的同时掉下了几滴眼泪，但他没有发出哭音，只是羞耻地张开了在青春期变得更肉欲的大腿。

“这就对了，乖孩子。”

Mr.Affleck从一旁的桌上取来了贵妇佩戴的舞会假面，认真地给Henry戴上，然后刻意在他抹了口红的唇上擦了一把，晕开了一小块痕迹，像是撕咬般的舌吻后留下的血痕。

“婊子就该做婊子擅长的事。”

他沉着地一字一字地说道，像是在布道传教，讲述着什么真理。他弯下腰在地上捡起一个酒瓶，随后便将粗长的瓶嘴挤进Henry粉红的小洞，在他轻微的哭音中残忍地来回抽插起来，不平整的边缘刮擦柔嫩的内壁，疼得Henry抽噎不止。

“你应该对我感恩戴德。我拯救了你，把你供养得像个冰清玉洁的公主，看看你孤儿院的同伴吧，有几个不是堕落成低贱的男妓，在酒吧后巷里为了二十块钱缠着肥胖的老男人给他口交。”

Mr.Affleck的声音仿佛从很远很远的地方传来，他说，“你不知道你有多幸运”。Henry的头脑恍如浸在酒水中，他似乎早已醉了，就在先前男人拉着他出门寻欢作乐的时候，就在他装成养父的妻子在夜店里鬼混的时候，甚至做礼拜的那一天，Mr.Affleck的手还钻进了他的衣服下摆，抚摸男孩后腰上新纹上的“SLUT”对他说“乖孩子，射在教堂的地板上”。

红肿瘙痒比不上羞耻与极度罪恶，Henry怀疑自己的心早就麻木不堪，但肉体却在淫乐放纵中活得更为鲜活。失焦的视野中他撸动着自己的小阴茎，双目迷离地望着神父，却仿佛失去了意识，他看到自己穿得像破了色戒的修女，鲜红的地毯，白色的蜜色的肌肤，还有数不清的模糊肮脏的白斑，他跪在中央流泪，被来路不明的人强奸，再被他又恨又爱的养父拯救。

他不知道哪些真正发生了，那全是Mr.Affleck带给他的噩梦。

Henry的泪液润湿了蔚蓝的双眼，他在心里喊着反对，但他从来没有真正喊出声。

他的意识回到了现在，Mr.Affleck的巨棒捅穿了他的屁眼，他泪流满面，神情痛苦，因为他突然想起自己那条被丢在忏悔室里的沾上斑驳初红的修女服，而裹在他赤裸的身上的，是Affleck神父的祭衣。

上帝啊，他是荡妇，是他引诱在先。

end


End file.
